MBC: Honeymoon
by urdhild09
Summary: Met By Collision honeymoon! Read that first before this.


The honeymoon that Maura's parents planed was a week long cruise a day and a half at sea spend three days on a private island off the coast of Jamaica then another two days at sea sailing back to Boston. The minute her and Jane entered their room Jane pinned her against the door bringing her into a bruising kiss. Jane was in control from the beginning her teeth bitting her lower lip till she opened her mouth Jane quickly shoving her tongue down her throat hers stood no chance. When neither of them could stand the lack of oxygen Jane pulled away leaving a five inch gap between the two. Even though her brain was half fried she saw the way Jane looked at her made her week at the knees. Jane had the look of a lion eyeing his pry, the lower Jane's eyes went the darker they got her dark brown eyes almost turning black. Maura just stood there her breathing coming in shallow pants her nipple stood at large points against the material of her tight dress her desire flowing down her legs, her underwear long gone ruined.

"Jane..." her voice cracked heavy with desire. She knew Jane was in just as much pain as she by the way she tapped her foot slightly.

"Shh I'm thinking."

"About?" Jane smirked at her.

"Where to begin." a sound off a bell from the intercom sounded threw the room.

"Attention passengers in a minute we will begin our drill incase of emergency please be ready in time thank you." the bell rang again the intercom snapping off. Maura groaned and stomped her foot in frustration. All she wanted to do was make love to Jane for however long that may be but no this stupid drill has to ruin everything. Jane watched in amusement as her usually calm wife threw a small tantrum. Going to her suitcase that was waiting outside for them when they arrived to their room opening the side pouch where she hid her cuffs, a bullet vibrator, and a strap on. Taking the small vibrator, tucking its wireless controller in her pocket, she walked over back to Maura who was touching herself threw her panties.

"Having fun?" Jane couldn't keep the smirk off her face(not that she wanted to) as she watched Maura freezing completely gulping hard. Jane stride over to Maura keeping the vibrator out of sight. Taking Maura's hands into her right pinning them by the wrist above Maura's head. Twirling the small vibrator in her hand she brought it to Maura's eye level. "Tell me doctor what is this?" she tapped the end with her nail.

"It looks like a vibrator." Maura's already flush face turned a even darker shade of pink that burning in her groin grew. Using her elbow she flipped the switch the vibrator coming to life in her hand.

"Correct now where should I put this. Here?" Jane pressed the tip of vibrator to one of Maura's painfully erect nipples. A deep throat moan passed Maura's kiss swollen lips.

"J-Jane." a huge wave of pure desire shot threw Jane the urge to tore off Maura's clothes toss her on the bed and screw her hard for hours but she regain her composer.

"Or here?" dragging the vibrator down Maura's body to her crouch. Finding Maura's clit was easy due to the wetness that almost seem to formed a second skin the little swollen of bundles fully erect.

"Jane!" Maura nearly came then and there when the first wave of vibrations hit her overly stimulated nerves. It became harder for her to see pass the haze and to stand on her own but Jane's arm slipped around her waist keeping her pressed to the door.

"Maybe here." Jane teased Maura's entrance causing the blond to cling to Jane for dear life her body shaking. Any one new to the game would be concerned about their lover but Jane and Maura have done this dace before so Jane knew that Maura was fine she was just trying to fight back the orgasm that was threatening to rip threw her body. "What about here?" Jane lightly pressed the vibrator to Maura's back hold. Maura's breathing hitched she has only been taken up there on a few occasions it was still new to her. "PIck your poison Dr. Isles you have three seconds to decide. One... Two... Thr-"

"Pussy I want it in my pussy please Jane." with the combination of begging and the fact that her modest wife just swore made her week at the knees.

"As you wish doctor." moving the drenched pice of cloth to the side Jane shoved the vibrator up Maura's vagina guiding it with her fingers so that it would lightly rest next to that spongey spot that made the blond squirm. Jane held her wife till she was able to stand. A loud horn screeched threw the room it was the bell for the start of the drill that everyone must do. Grabbing the life jackets from the closet they headed to the main deck and waited ten minutes before they were dismissed. During those ten minutes Jane tortured Maura some more by constantly changing the speed of the vibrations enjoying every slight squirm or hitching breath that coursed through the blond.

Back in the room Jane shoved Maura onto the bed. Using her elbows Maura moved up the bed till her elbow came in contact with the pillows her eyes never leaving Jane's. Jane got on her hands and knees hovering above the blond studding every detail of her face her eyes always snapping back to those hazel eyes that looked like their was a cloud storm in them green swarming brown.

"God your so beautiful what did I do to deserve you?" Maura never answered it was a question that had more than one answer and a question that Jane never wanted an answer to. Jane would sometimes voice her thoughts out loud, usually questions, that would have no meaning or multiple meaning so this was nothing new to Maura and when ever Jane shows her rough side she all so mix's in her gentle side it was a reassurance mechanism. Moment over Jane reached over to the night stand to grab her cuffs that she placed on it. Hand cuffing Maura's left wrist she then weaved the empty cuff around one bar of the head board then cuffed Maura's right wrist. " Jane snuggled her face against Maura's neck taking in the blonds perfume. "You know what I'm going to do to you?" she sharply bit the pulse point soothing the sting with quick flicks of her tongue. Siting up so that she was straddling the blond's middle looking down on her. "Answer me Maura."

"I don't know torture me more with the vibrator?" Jane thought about it for a moment.

"No to easy." as much as Jane loved the blonds fashion cense she hated it now the stylish dress becoming an constricting barrier to the wonderful flawless body that her wife had. Not caring about labels or price she grab the each side of the heart shaped cleavage and pulled causing a rip right down the middle. She did the same to the blue lace panties not wanting to waist time in admiring the garment which she normally did and toss both torn articles to the side. Jane took in every single curve and little detail about the naked body underneath her. Maura was beautiful inside and outside. Taking back her position on Maura's neck she trailed down to the ball of Maura's shoulder then up her arm stopping only to cross to the other arm giving that arm the same attention. Kissing down to the valley between Maura's full breast she lightly nipped the skin before sitting up to look right into her wife's eyes. "I changed my mind." Maura rose an eyebrow at her.

"About?" she was given a smirk one that she only seen when Jane had an dirty thought.

"Torturing you with the vibrator." producing the remote to the vibrator she set it to a medium setting and to change every five minutes. Jane spent no expense on getting the vibrator she wanted a powerful cordless can be time set and have a long battery life. Tossing the remote on her side of the bed she got off of Maura. "I'll be back in about an hour to catch the rest of the red socks game you know what I expect from you." she leaned over and gave Maura a gentle kiss on the lips. "Be good." grabbing her leather jacket she left leaving Maura in a suably mess on the bed.

Jane stomped back to her room in a slightly foul mood the red socks lost but that shouldn't stop her from enjoying the night with her wife. Jane felt bad about leaving Maura all alone holding in a orgasm the threaten to take over her body for hours so in return she picked up some italian for her she knew that her wife would be hungry if she didn't immediately go to sleep after words. With the door open she stuck in the 'do not disturb' sign in the key hole. Walking into the living room area she placed the food on the coffee table along with her jacket and key.

"JANE!" Jane couldn't help the smirk that came across her face. Heading to the bedroom Jane found Maura knees up and pressed together but that didn't stop a pool to form on the bed sheets. Maura's chest rose and fell sharply with her breathing. Knowing what pain her wife must be in so she came into her wife's line of vision and started to stroke her flush cheek with her thumb.

"Holding up okay?" not trusting herself to speak Maura nodded. Getting up to her feet Jane made a show of taking off her clothes taking off each layer slower than the last. When done she put on the strap on and picked up the remote to the vibrator. Taking pity on the blond Jane turned off the vibrator. Without the threat of the vibrations hitting her g- spot Maura was able to breath easy for the first time in hours. "Spread your legs." it was a demand wrapped in silk but who was Maura to deny what they both wanted. She spread her legs wide enough to accommodate Jane's hips. Jane cupped Maura's sex her fingers stroking Maura's swollen outer lips. Jane quickly and swiftly plunged two of her fingers into Maura's sex only to take them out when she had the small vibrator in her hands Maura's fluid's drenched the one inch pice of plastic tossing it to the side along with its remote.

Maura sighed in relief when Jane finally made contact but groaned when Jane pulled out. She was use to Jane being a tease but now she was just being plain cruel. She didn't have time to think about how bad Jane was driving her mad when Jane started to tease her opening with the head of the shaft. Maura moved her hips to try to make the shaft go where she wanted it but Jane would just back away.

"Jane please." Jane couldn't say no when Maura started to beg. Giving the blond what she wanted she slowly started to insert the shaft into her wife. Even though it was real she could still feel Maura's inner velvet surround the shaft. Maura gave out a scream in pleasure as the shaft slowly stretched her. Jane stopped for a moment so she could bend over and give Maura a quick kiss on the lips before moving her hips in a steady pace. Maura moans became more louder she could finally let go. "Oh my god... Jane... Please don't stop... Jane!" she came hard and fast her orgasm coming in hard waves that seem endless. Jane road out Maura's climax with her waiting for the blonds inner walls to relax. Pulling slowly out Jane freed herself from Maura and the harness dropping it on a random place on the floor. Leaving Maura for only a minute to get the still warm food she sat on her half of the bed placing the food on the night stand so she could reach over to get the keys to her cuff freeing Maura from her bonds. Being able to move freely again Maura sat up slowly rubbing her raw wrist. Jane opened the container of veggie lasagna cutting it up into small bites. Jane feed Maura slowly not wanting to feed Maura to fast. The container now empty Jane put back on the night stand and got under the covers Maura joining her wrapping her arms around Jane's middle.

"I love you." Maura gave her a small smile and a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Jane with all my heart." snuggling in Jane's chest and fell into a light sleep and Jane fallowed suet.

**The start of the honeymoon from Met by Collision I recommend you read that one first before this thanks**


End file.
